NEKOΦωΦ OS Logs
Cam057_AB_702_09_20 Cherry Do we wait here? Xenon Why did you accompany me here anyway? Cherry Hey, I took part in the Boss fight; make sense that I get to rescue the princess, right? I want to see NEKO in person as well. Xenon ...Princess? I say more pixie than princess. Cherry You are so mean~ She's a cute girl. isn't she? Xenon Umm... She's... unique, to say the least. Be prepared when you see her. Cherry All this talk is making me even more interested to see her! On a side note, that's a serious crowd down there at the main entrance. Xenon Reporters and fans, I presume? They've gone nuts since NEKO's release was announced. Cherry Good thing you had friends that could let us in through the back door. I thought we're gonna get stuck outside. Xenon You're exaggerating things. Cherry Didn't you say that the admins have been watching you closely? Xenon I still have my connections over here. If not, I wouldn't know any of this in the first place. Cherry Wow, so a shut-in like you actually made "friends"... Xenon You... it's all thanks to them that the evidence I provided could actually influence the investigation. Xenon ...Ah, we should stop chatting here. [''»»»''Fast Forward»»»'']'' Xenon Hey. Over here. NEKO#ΦωΦ Ehhh? Why are you the one to come and get me? Where are my dad and others? Xenon I notify them to wait at home. There are still some procedures to go through. You probably have no idea why you are released, right? NEKO#ΦωΦ Dude, I don't even know why I was arrested in the first place! It's utterly ridiculous! Xenon So you don't remember...? That makes it even harder to explain things clearly. NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Who's that behind you? Cherry Hi~ NEKO#ΦωΦ EHHH!? It's Cherry! OH MY F***** GOD!! Cherry Eh? You recognise me? NEKO#ΦωΦ Of course! NEKO is a big fan of yours! Why are you here!? Xenon She's half the reason why you could be released. NEKO#ΦωΦ Hih? What does that mean? Hmm?? Xenon It's a long story... All in all, we should leave here before we get any attention. Let's go. NEKO#ΦωΦ Come on~ tell me what's going on~ Xenon You are so noisy... I'll tell you once we leave here. There's a s*** ton of people at the main entrance ready to engulf you. Keep your head down. Lost Cam009_AB_702_09_20 NEKO#ΦωΦ The new EP is really, really good! NEKO made a remix for it too! Ah, but I'm still not done making it! Cherry Really? Thank you... NEKO#ΦωΦ Oh! By the way, did you guys have a performance at 054 a few days ago? NEKO really wanted to go!!! But I was still locked in the bureau... Cherry Haha... I have a holographic recreation of the entire performance. How about I send it to you later? NEKO#ΦωΦ EHH!? Really? That's awesome!! Ah, also, last time on iM... Xenon ... Hey, didn't you want to know what has happened? NEKO#ΦωΦ Oh, right! I got too carried away and completely forgot about it. Teehee~ Xenon Teehee my ass... I'll give you a brief explanation: In short, during your stream on cyTus, you were hacked by Æsir. The audiences who were connected to the same block, including yourself, suffer an attack identical to the Æsir - FEST incident. That's why you couldn't remember anything. NEKO#ΦωΦ ...EH!? You're kidding... so you can actually lose your memory? I thought it was just some random B***S*** on the internet... Xenon Just like when ROBO revealed the footage of the performance, a clear image is all you need to recover your memory. After you get home, stay in your room for a while and you might remember what happened. NEKO#ΦωΦ ... Scary... Xenon Since the admins were unable to discover any signs of hacking, you, the no.1 suspect, was marked as an important witness. That's why you were restricted for investigation. Not too hard to understand, right? NEKO#ΦωΦ Hmm... more or less. But why hack NEKO? Xenon Don't know the details... but that stream of yours had the highest connection volume since Æsir - FEST and the PAFF concert... NEKO#ΦωΦ Hoho! Xenon ... Don't get cocky,. I'm guessing that he specifically singles out these kinds of major events with tons of connections for his attacks. Do you realize what this means? NEKO#ΦωΦ What? Xenon Means you have to temporarily stay low on the internet. Your recent statements and actions have been getting way out of hand, you idiot. NEKO#ΦωΦ How could you scold me! NEKO only did so to make money! It's not my fault that fans like to see that kind of stuff! As a matter of fact, NEKO'S channel is like this because of you as well... Xenon I know. Letting you become a streamer is one of the very few bad decisions I made in my life... Therefore, I am dealing with it now, aren't I? NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Xenon Also, stop using your fans as an excuse to not bear responsibility for your actions on the internet. What are you? a childish brat? NEKO#ΦωΦ Mmmm... Xenon All in all, behave yourself on the internet these days, at least until this incident settles down. Otherwise, I have the authority to directly delete your account, you know. NEKO#ΦωΦ Ummm~~ U... understood... Then what about Sis Cherry's role? What's the deal about her being the reason NEKO was released? Cherry Please don't add "Sis"... sounds so old. Xenon ... She was a guest performer for Æsir - FEST. After she remembered some things about Æsir, she provided me some clues to track down this person. Later, we were able to locate some of his connection equipment. Using the data copied from those pieces of equipment, we were able to prove that you're not the perpetrator of this attack. NEKO#ΦωΦ Ehhh!? That sounds amazing... it's practically the story of a video game! Cherry ... It's actually not something that fun and dandy. Simon got injured too. Xenon Hey, don't tell her anything unnecessary. NEKO#ΦωΦ EH!? Really? Where? What happened!? Xenon ... No big deal. Just scrapped my arm on the Ruins' walls. NEKO#ΦωΦ ... [*Engine Noise*] Xenon The car is here. They will take you back home. Get in the car quickly. You don't want people to catch us three standing together. NEKO#ΦωΦ Eh? NEKO wants to chat with Sis Cherry some more though~ Cherry Haha, didn't we exchange iM? WE can chat after you get home. I will send you the performance later. NEKO#ΦωΦ OK! That's a promise! Thanks, guys! Bye bye~ [*Engine Noise*] Xenon See? Pretty unique person, right? Cherry Whew~ and here I thought I was the talkative type. I almost couldn't handle her... Xenon Told you so. Cherry However, she is indeed a good girl. Xenon ...Perhaps. Cherry ... You really do appear to be like her older brother, just like how you treated Sha... Xenon I have to go. I need to return to A.R.C. later. Cherry Oh, got it. Goodbye... Lost Cam11_St07_702_09_20 NEKO#ΦωΦ Yeepee~ I'm home, I'm home! Say~ that was one heck of an uncomfortable ride, wasn't it? Can't you guys get a better car? NEKO was wrongly accused; shouldn't I be treated better!? [*Engine Sounds*] Agent ...Get out of the car. NEKO#ΦωΦ Fine... Thanks, guys... Blehhh~! Yukiko Coming! Kouhei NEKO! MeowBot Welcome Back! NEKO#ΦωΦ Daddy! Everyone! Haha, you guys even brought out the MeowBot! Quite the crowd you got there! Kenta Big sister! You're back! NEKO#ΦωΦ Kenta! Have you been a good boy? Kenta Big sister is the one who's not good! You got put in jail NEKO#ΦωΦ I, I did not! They just want to ask me some questions! Yukiko Is everything really alright? You are not feeling ill or anything, are you? NEKO#ΦωΦ I'm fine, totally fine~ The admins gave me a good room and good food~ Ah! Only one major issue: no internet access at all. I thought I was gonna die of boredom in there! Kouhei Mr. Xenon has told us about all the details. We can finally rest assured now that you're proven innocent. NEKO#ΦωΦ Mu~ NEKO would never do something that dangerous, ok!? Let's go home! Stop standing here like a bunch of idiots! Yukiko Ok, we get it~ you must be dead tired, right? Let's go. [''»»»''Fast Forward»»»'']'' NEKO#ΦωΦ Tada~ the long-awaited! NEKO cooking time~~You guys must all be pretty hungry, right? Let NEKO showcase her skills today! MeowBot Tada~♪ Tada~♪ Kenta Yeah!! Can finally taste big sister's delicious cooking!! Yukiko Can I see this as a complaint about my cooking not tasting good...? Kenta But big sister's cooking really tastes better than mom's... Kouhei Hey, aren't you tired? Yukiko Indeed, you just came back from the bureau. Shouldn't you take a rest? Let me handle it, for today at least... NEKO#ΦωΦ Silence! All of you, do not get in my way! How dare they mistreat NEKO! NEKO will vent all this anger and frustration on the ingredients! Muhahaha! Where is my knife!? MeowBot The knife is here. Please use with care! Kenta...Looks like we're getting some pretty scary cooking... Kouhei Don't force yourself. [''»»»''Fast Forward»»»'']'' Kenta Thanks for the meal! NEKO#ΦωΦ Hey, what is this? Finish everything on your plate before you leave the table! Kenta No! I hate tomatoes! NEKO#ΦωΦ You little brat... do you want to waste your sister's cooking? It took me a lot of hard work to prepare this, so open your damn mouth! Kenta HELLLPP! Ah...Ahhhhhhhh~~ Uhh...ark! Ugh... NEKO#ΦωΦ Good boy! Now go wash your hands~ Yukiko Impressive, During the few days you were not here, he refused to eat any vegetables. That, or he would hold it in his mouth and spit it out in the toilet. What a troublesome child... NEKO#ΦωΦ Sis Yukiko, sometimes, a little brute force is required to discipline kids. Kids of his age are especially rebellious, so extra measures should be taken~ Kouhei Such big words, even though you've just graduated from your rebellious phrase not that long ago... NEKO#ΦωΦ Hey! Daddy, didn't we promise not to mention that ancient stuff anymore! NEKO is an adult now! Yukiko But... it's good to see you still so upbeat. We're all really worried about you... NEKO#ΦωΦ ...NEKO promised to not let Sis Yukiko and others worry anymore. I am sorry... Kouhei We were just worried about how the admins were going to treat you. We did not believe for a second that you were the culprit. NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Yukiko Mr. Xenon helped you out again this time. We owe him so much at the moment that we have no idea how to thank him. NEKO#ΦωΦ Nah, no need to thank him. That big nerd, he probably never cared about it in the first place... Kouhei By the way, what haven't you two started dating each other yet? NEKO#ΦωΦ W, what the heck? Daddy, you start to spill nonsense when you get drunk... stupid drunkard! Yukiko I also think you two would make a really cute couple. *Chuckles* NEKO#ΦωΦ Wha... why is Sis Yukiko saying this too~ NEKO is going to go take a shower! Lost Cam_NL_702_09_26 [*Doorbell*] [*Door Opens*] Kenta Ah, Big brother Xenon! Xenon Kenta, long time no see. I'm here to see your sister. Kenta Big sister is in her room. NEKO#ΦωΦ Eh? Why are you here so fast? NEKO is not done cleaning her room yet! Xenon No need for that. I know perfectly well that your room resembles a dumpster. It's not like I haven't seen it before. NEKO#ΦωΦ No, Nein, Non! You can only come in AFTER I'm done cleaning! Xenon ...What in the world is she up to? Kenta Don't know. Big sister has been acting really weird lately. [''»»»''Fast Forward»»»'']'' Xenon So this is where you stream? NEKO#ΦωΦ Uh-huh. Once I returned to my room, I remember what happened on the stream! Xenon As I expected... Xenon-A.I. Rewind Starts Cam_NL_702/09/26, 16:52:37 NEKO#ΦωΦ Ohhhhhh! What is that!? It's so freaking cool!! Xenon My A.I. It can rewind and trace the signal source through the connection routes. The admins have now filed an official request to A.R.C. to investigation Æsir himself. NEKO#ΦωΦ Rewind...? Don't get it! How does it work!? Xenon You're noisy. Cherry also saw this, ask her instead. I don't have the time to explain the details to you. NEKO#ΦωΦ Muuuu~~ Xenon Speaking of which, do you know about her getting injured? NEKO#ΦωΦ Of course I do! NEKO called her a while ago; she said nothing is serious... [*Knock on the head*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Oww! That hurts! Why did you hit me!? Xenon What were you thinking with that stream a few days ago? Didn't I tell you to stay low when I got you out? Yet you started spilling random crap immediately... do you really want me to delete your account? NEKO#ΦωΦ T, that... that was just a quick chat with everyone whom I haven't seen in a while! Xenon Do you realize that many people rushed to Mono because of what you said? And that they made the site even more chaotic? Cherry got hurt because of that, too. NEKO#ΦωΦ Eh...? What... how did it...? Xenon Your fans are simply too out of control... To be honest, even if we suspend your account now, it will very likely lead to other issues. NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Th, that's true! You can't blame NEKO for all that! Xenon Shut up. It's because of the current situation that you need to pay even more attention to what you post. Now, only you can prevent them from blowing this thing even more out of proportion. NEKO#ΦωΦ Umm... OK~ But didn't I tell them to not make random guesses afterward? And I ended the stream too? Xenon Not enough. You started the topic, didn't you? NEKO#ΦωΦ Once I got online, everyone just wanted to talk about gossip. If I don't talk about this, it feels like the channel will become kinda boring... Xenon ... They are your fans after all. All these years of you feeding them content like that...No, that's not it. They're probably already like that in the first place; your channel just drew them together into one massive group... NEKO#ΦωΦ Heehee, so they are all attracted by NEKO's charm? Nice! Xenon ... Idiot. All in all, you must have a better understanding of the influences and dangers of the internet. You are already a public figure. Try to avoid creating more chaos, get it? Don't give me more work. If your channel is solely dependent on gossip, then that's quite sad. NEKO#ΦωΦ ... Ok, ok, I get it! Xenon is so annoying in lecture mode! Xenon-A.I. Rewind complete. Communication records that match criteria: 1. Xenon Done... huh? What is this? This is a really weird location. NEKO#ΦωΦ What's wrong? Xenon Nothing. I'll analyze it in detail when I get back. NEKO#ΦωΦ Eh? Are you leaving? Xenon Yes, my schedule is quite packed. The only reason I came was for the rewind... Ah, and to get JOE's Bass, since you really aren't practicing much. NEKO#ΦωΦ EH!? I am! I will practice! Don't take it away! Xenon Shut it. I had a bet with him. If I dont take it back to him this time, he will get me trashed for sure. I'm taking it. NEKO#ΦωΦ Eheh! Lost Cam11_St07_702_09_29 NEKO#ΦωΦ Whew~ finally home. Ugh, so annoying~ Why is it raining so much these days? Image ??? Umm...... NEKO#ΦωΦ Man~~ Even my shoes are totally drenched... ??? Umm...... NEKO#ΦωΦ ? A beggar? No no no, I don't have any money. ??? ... It's me... NEKO#ΦωΦ ......? ...... AHH!! PAFF!? WHY ARE YOU HERE!? Image PAFF P, please keep your voice down... NEKO#ΦωΦ Yikes~ Why are you so dirty and smelly? Don't come near me! PAFF I'm so sorry. I... Ugh... Image NEKO#ΦωΦ W,w,w, wait a sec~ Are you alright...? You can barely stand... Tuner-san Aroma's health condition unstable. Water and nutrients required. PAFF ...*Sobs* ''I'm sorry... ''*Sobs*... NEKO#ΦωΦ *Sighs* What the... Is this some kind of prank for a TV show? PAFF *Sobs*...... NEKO#ΦωΦ ...Anyway, let's get inside first. You're gonna catch a cold if you keep standing in the rain like this. Lost Cam_NL_702_09_29 [*Door Opens*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Thank goodness, they went to pick up Kenta. Nobody happens to be home right now. Come in, quick. PAFF I'm sorry, I... NEKO#ΦωΦ Stop right~~ there. There are many~ things NEKO want to poke fun at, but FIRST! You need to take a shower ASAP; because you stink, a lot! PAFF >Ah, ok... NEKO#ΦωΦ You can take a bath yourself, right? Gimme a sec... Damn, you are so skinny... I guess NEKO's clothes can probably fit you just fine? Here, you can wear these. PAFF Thank you... NEKO#ΦωΦ HOLY! Your boobs are huge, and they look amazing... Don't think I have a bra that fits you, so that's about it. You can use whatever you want in the bathroom. Image PAFF ...... NEKO#ΦωΦ ...What? Stop dazing off. Get inside now! You stink! PAFF Ah, got it! Excuse me! NEKO#ΦωΦ Don't take too long in there though. NEKO needs to take a shower as well. Lost Cam_NL_702_09_29 NEKO#ΦωΦ Hah~ That feels nice~ Here, this is for you. You're sick, right? You should take this medicine. PAFF ...... NEKO#ΦωΦ What's the matter? You can't take flu medicine? Ah! Or are you suspecting that NEKO just gave you some weird drug? PAFF N, no. I just didn't expect you to be willing to help me. Thank you so much... NEKO#ΦωΦ A super idol suddenly pops up on your doorsteps like a beggar and is bawling her eyes out; pretty sure most people would not just ignore her. PAFF ...... NEKO#ΦωΦ And turns out you can speak normally after all. PAFF Eh? Umm... NEKO#ΦωΦ Ah, nothing. It' s just that I've never heard you speak back when I was still with Mono. PAFF ...I'm sorry. NEKO#ΦωΦ Umm, you don't have to apologize... Heard rumors that you ran away from Mono. Looks like it's confirmed now? PAFF Yes... NEKO#ΦωΦ What happened? PAFF I... I don't where I should begin. My brain is still a mess right now... NEKO#ΦωΦ Oh my... Then, let's start by telling me why you decided to come to NEKO. PAFF ...Besides the people at Mono, I don't know anybody else... NEKO#ΦωΦ Wait a sec, how did you know where NEKO lives? PAFF I just found out today that Tuner-san has Mono's address book stored in it... NEKO#ΦωΦ Damnit! Those bastards at Mono still kept my information after all these years... Whatever; now's not the time to be annoyed by that. You said today? Then where have you been before I took you in? PAFF On the streets... NEKO#ΦωΦ On the streets...? For how long? PAFF Two weeks... I think? NEKO#ΦωΦ Two Weeks!? Did you not find a place to stay? PAFF Yes... It seems that I'm easily recognizable, so I'm too scared to go anywhere... NEKO#ΦωΦ Idiot! No wonder you looked like a beggar! If NEKO was not released by the admins, wouldn't you be wandering the streets with no end!? PAFF ...... But I have nowhere to go, and I don't know who I can go to for help... NEKO#ΦωΦ ... NEKO used to believe that you were protected like a princess by them. Didn't think that you would do something as daring as running away. You definitely caught me by surprise there. PAFF Protect...? NEKO#ΦωΦ Right? Back then, it's difficult to even come near you. You were always accompanied by your sister and a ton of security people. PAFF Sister...*Sobs*... Image NEKO#ΦωΦ Ehhh? Why are you crying again... PAFF *Sobs*... I'm sorry. NEKO#ΦωΦ Forget it. You were finally able to find a place to settle down. Bet you still need time to organize your thoughts, right? NEKO will spare you the questions. All in all, you can stay here tonight! Get some rest; you can take your time and tell me what happened tomorrow. PAFF ... Is it really ok? Your family... NEKO#ΦωΦ No worries~ They basically never come into my room. Previously, I kept a stray cat in my room without their knowledge for almost a month! It's a much bigger stray cat this time though, Haha~. PAFF ...Haha. NEKO#ΦωΦ Hoho~? This is the first I ever see you smile; it's cute! An idol should be more like this, so stop crying. PAFF I, is that so...? [*Door Opens*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Ah, they're back. Make sure you hide yourself carefully. My little brother is a HUGE~ fan of yours. If he finds out you're hiding here, he's gonna cause a big ruckus! Lost Cam_NL_702_09_30 NEKO#ΦωΦ You can sleep first. Lemme see... you can sleep on the bed. NEKO doesn't mind sleeping on the floor. PAFF Eh...? I shouldn't do that... NEKO#ΦωΦ Nah, don't worry about it~ You haven't had a proper sleep in weeks, right? Besides, even if NEKO sleeps on the bed, more often than not I'll wake up and find myself on the floor. PAFF Haha... Thank you. NEKO#ΦωΦ NEKO still has some work to do. I'll sleep later. Goodnight. PAFF Goodnight. [*Door Closes*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Whew~ Alrighty then, what should I do next? NEKO#ΦωΦ The missing PAFF turns out to be in NEKO's home. This is the stuff that will make every single news headline! NEKO#ΦωΦ Regardless, gotta get online and put this gossip out there! NEKO#ΦωΦ "OMGGGGGG! You guys will NOT believe what NEKO just discovered!!! \(ФДФ)/ A really, really, really~~~~~ BIG secret!!" NEKO#ΦωΦ Done. This post is certainly going to create quite the discussion~ NEKO#ΦωΦ Hoho, yesss~ The fans are starting to get hyped! [''»»»''Fast Forward»»»'']'' NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... NEKO#ΦωΦ ... This... This is not the best way to handle this news, isn't it? Xenon's probably going to be super mad if he sees this... NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... NEKO#ΦωΦ ... Guess I'll delete it. NEKO#ΦωΦ However, what am I going to do now? I can't let her live here forever; that's just not possible... Not that I think about it, I practically know nothing about her situation. Why did I decide to bring her troubles on myself? Arrggghh~ So~ annoying! MeowBot, what do you think? MeowBot When you feel annoyed, it's also important to rely on friends meow~ If you don't mind, I can be your friend meow~ NEKO#ΦωΦ ... It repeating the same dumb phrases a lot recently. Is it broken? MeowBot Love can make a girl even more beautiful meow~ Do you want to play a projection of Xenon meow? NEKO#ΦωΦ W, what nonsense are you spewing!? Don't play it! I said no! UGH~ this guy is definitely broken! I'm taking you to a repair center tomorrow! MeowBot Tomorrow's weather: heavy rain. If you're going out, please remember to bring an umbrella meow~ NEKO#ΦωΦ Lately, it seems to be raining every single day... Brings me back to the time when I first met him. The weather was like this back then too... Kenta Big sister, who are you talking to? NEKO#ΦωΦ YIKES! That scared me! ...... Sister is playing with the MeowBot. Why are you awake? Kenta Thirsty. NEKO#ΦωΦ See, told you that you need to drink some water before going to bed. Come, I'll pour some water for you. Kenta Don't want water. I want hot chocolate. NEKO#ΦωΦ Ehh~? Ok, ok... can't help it. Don't tell sis Yukiko about this though! Kenta Ah, big brother Xenon; was big sister watching this when I came in? NEKO#ΦωΦ WAHHHHH!! Stop stop stop!! I told you not to play it! The MeowBot really is broken! Ahhahahaha! Big sister is going to get it fixed tomorrow! Lost Audio_NL_702_10_04 [*Door Closes*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Here, see if these clothes fit you. You can't just wear NEKO's clothes all the time, can you? PAFF T, thank you... NEKO#ΦωΦ And this bra... HEY-YA! PAFF ... Kyaa! NEKO#ΦωΦ Muuu... Dang, they're big...... Hoho, so soft~~~ Buhehehe... PAFF Umm... please stop... Pfft, haha... NEKO#ΦωΦ Hoho~~ So PAFF is the type that's weak against tickles...? Take this! Tickle tickle tickle tickle! PAFF Ahahaha! Ahahaha! [*Door Knock*] Kouhei NEKO? Who's laughing? NEKO#ΦωΦ Yikes! Shhh~!! N, NEKO is watching a video. What's the matter? Yukiko We three are going to the mall, and we'll buy ingredients for dinner on the way. Please look after the house. Is there anything you want us to buy for you? NEKO#ΦωΦ Nothing comes to mind! Have a safe trip~ [*Door Opens*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Whew... that was close. PAFF, you're too loud! We're this close to being busted! PAFF I, I'm sorry... NEKO#ΦωΦ Ah, it's also kinda weird for me to keep calling you PAFF... Can I call you Aroma? Ah! Maybe I'll call you Aroma-chan instead! PAFF Eh? Sure... NEKO#ΦωΦ Then a decision is reached! Aroma-chan it is! PAFF Aroma... NEKO#ΦωΦ What's wrong? Still thinking about that incident? PAFF ... It's hard to believe after all, isn't it...? The feeling that I am not myself... NEKO#ΦωΦ NEKO doesn't really understand that... However, what do you plan to do next? I'm totally fine with having a cute girl waiting for me everytime I return to my room... but realistically speaking, NEKO can't let you hide here your whole life either. PAFF I want... to confirm if what I thought was true or not... But about how... NEKO#ΦωΦ Just a suggestion, isn't directly asking you sister a faster way to know the truth? PAFF Y, you indeed have a point... but... I'm so scared... I don't know how I should face them... NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Well... NEKO can somewhat understand this sort of emotion... NEKO#ΦωΦ In short, don't think so much for now! Besides, NEKO hates things that cost too much brain power. At the very least, letting you hide here for some time as a temporary fix shouldn't be a problem... right?... I think? PAFF Thank you... NEKO#ΦωΦ Oh, right! Now they are not at home, come to the bathroom with NEKO. PAFF Eh? [''»»»''Fast Forward»»»'']'' NEKO#ΦωΦ Tada! Look, NEKO bought this! PAFF This is...? NEKO#ΦωΦ Hair dye! Light slate grey colored~ Your hair color right now is too noticeable! If we use this and apply some disguise, you should be able to go outside. PAFF Go outside... NEKO#ΦωΦ No need to worry. NEKO is also very well aware of the troubles of being recognized. Therefore, I know a lot about disguises! Besides, we can't have NEKO deliver food to you every day. It's like I have some weird slave fetish or something... In addition, how will you be able to confirm the things you said if you stay at home all the time? PAFF Okay... [''»»»''Fast Forward»»»'']'' NEKO#ΦωΦ Aroma-chan's hair is so soft... So you had black hair originally? PAFF Yes, the same color as my sister... I recall that I really liked Magenta, that's why I've always dyed my hair that color. NEKO#ΦωΦ Huh...? If you ask me, NEKO thinks this color suits you better. Done! Take a look! PAFF Wow... what a beautiful color! NEKO#ΦωΦ Right? NEKO has a friend -- Linda-chan. She knows a ton about hairstyles! NEKO learned all of my tricks from her! Then, if we tie your hair like how you used to... tada! PAFF ......! NEKO#ΦωΦ So pretty~ With that plus a simple face mask, I can guarantee that nobody will recognize it's you. Most importantly, it's adorable~ I originally plan to cut your hair short, but Aroma-chan's hair is way too pretty. NEKO can't bring myself to do such a cruel thing! PAFF T, thank you~ Lost Audio_Asakura_699_12_24 [*Door Opens*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Lin~da~chan~! Welcome! Linda Sorry for disturbing... Yikes! NEKO... Kouhei NEKO, that's dangerous. Don't do that. Linda, it has been a while. Linda Yes. I'll be in your care tonight. Yukiko Hello, Linda. NEKO mentions you a lot in our conversations! I finally get to meet you in person. Linda Thank you for the invitation... You're... Sis Yukiko, right? Yukiko Yes. Thank you for taking care of NEKO a while ago. Also, apologies for causing you so much trouble... Here, come on in. We've prepared a Christmas feast! Linda Not at all...... Thank you. NEKO#ΦωΦ What do you think!!? A very kind person, right! Linda Yeah, totally different than you. Let's get inside first. [''»»»''Fast Forward 30 minutes»»»'']'' Kenta Mom! I'm full! I want to play video games! Yukiko Sure. Go ahead. NEKO#ΦωΦ Hold your horses! Get your a** back here! You left tomatoes on your plate again! And green peppers! No video games for you until you finish them! Yukiko It's alright; he already ate a lot... Linda, how is the food? Do you like it? Linda Ah, it's very tasty! I don't usually have meals this grand back at home. Thank you. Yukiko Thank goodness. I was really anxious about messing up the dishes... especially the roast chicken. In my hometown, we didn't normally eat this during Christmas. Linda Do people not celebrate Christmas back in Node 03? NEKO#ΦωΦ We do, but we don't go as far as roasting a whole chicken for it. Speaking of which, the holiday celebrations in Node 08 are nuts! It seems like there's a huge party for every single holiday... We used to just have a simple meal together and call it a day! Muuu~ it's not the holiday itself, but who you celebrate the holiday with that's important, right? Kouhei Haha, material well-being is very important as well... *Gulp!* Linda Compare to the next event, Christmas really is nothing special. Everybody has more or less gotten used to celebrating it. NEKO#ΦωΦ The next event? Linda In a few days, it would be new year's eve for 700 N.A. Rumor has it that the admins plan to create the most glorious celebration event ever. There will be a giant parade, parties, DJ performances and magnificent fireworks! Oh, and the whole event will be free to attend. NEKO#ΦωΦ You're right! The event for last year was super extravagant as well. Since it's the 700th anniversary, it's definitely going to be even more awesome! We should all go to the event, the entire family! Kouhei Of course... *Gulp!* Yukiko Linda, will you be going together with us as well? Or are you going with your family? Linda No... I don't want to bother you guys anymore. Besides, I'm not really good at dealing with crowds. Haha... Yukiko Now that I think about it, do you girls know what Christmas is celebrating? Both Kenta and I aren't exactly sure about that. Linda I think the Academy taught us about it, but I already forgot... NEKO, you... never mind, can't rely on you to remember things. What do you say!? NEKO had a higher score than you in the previous history exam~ you meanie! Linda I don't think 39 and 42 are scores worthy of any comparison... Kouhei We old folks don't know either... After all, we learned that humans used to celebrate Christmas from the records. We've never experienced that time ourselves to understand the reasoning... *Gulp!* Nevertheless, even if we don't know what we are celebrating, the fact that we can gather together and enjoy a hearty meal is already more than enough to be happy about... Isn't that all we want, to be happy? It doesn't matter if we never truly understand it. Hahaha. NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Kouhei That is why, daddy needs to learn from you guys too... Stuff like dying your hair or wearing those ripped clothes... Sighs, I can never figure what young people are up to these days. Daddy was not like this when I was young...... *Gulp!* Linda Umm... NEKO#ΦωΦ Daddy, you idiot, why are you talking about this again all of a sudden... Kouhei ...Even though I don't understand, daddy at least knows that is why you guys like. That's good enough for me. Daddy believes, that the things my daughter likes are definitely not bad. Yukiko ......? NEKO#ΦωΦ ... Daddy, are you... NEKO#ΦωΦ AHH!! I knew it! The thing you've been chugging down all this time, it's wine, isn't it!? Yukiko Eh? I'm sure I hid the bottle... Kouhei, you said you were just drinking one glass. Come on... NEKO#ΦωΦ Sis Yukiko, look at this! It's hidden between his legs! The whole bottle is empty! You're way too naive! Once daddy flips the switch there is no stopping him okay! Kouhei Not a problem, NEKO, daddy is not drunk... Daddy wants your best friend to teach me, what you young people are into these days... Hick! You two have known each other for so long... Linda ...... NEKO#ΦωΦ No harassing Linda-chan~! Sis Yukiko, we need to drag this drunkard away and lay him in bed now! This fatso will directly collapse into a deep sleep any minute now and won't wake up until tomorrow morning. We won't be able to move him once he is asleep! Hurry, hurry! Yukiko Umm, O, okay! Kouhei, come over here... NEKO#ΦωΦ Arrggghhhh~ This is so embarrassing~ Dumb daddy! Stupid smelly feet! Lost Cam_Asakura_699_12_24 NEKO#ΦωΦ Linda-chan, sorry about that. It's rare that you come to visit us, yet daddy went on a drunken rage again... He is the worst... Linda It's alright. My family doesn't celebrate the holidays, to begin with. It was very enjoyable... Besides, your dad... I'm not certain, but I feel like he has changed. NEKO#ΦωΦ Muu? How so? Linda Even though he was a bit drunk back there, he would never say those things in the past, right? Before, I always got this feeling that he didn't really like me, whether it's the way I dress or something else. NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Linda Besides giving me living expenses, my family never cared about what I like or what I dislike... This is my first time chatting with older people, and I feel like NEKO has an amazing family. NEKO#ΦωΦ ...Linda-chan... Linda Aw, man; why did I say those things all of a sudden... That was so cringy, haha... Heard that you made another new song? Can I listen to it? NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Sure! [*Music*] Linda Hoho, this tempo really suits the holiday atmosphere. It's like everyone is holding hands and dancing together. NEKO#ΦωΦ Hehe... it's pretty neat, right! [*Door Opens*] Yukiko Oh? Is this NEKO's new song? Sounds very joyful. NEKO#ΦωΦ Woah! Sis Yukiko... Where's daddy? Yukiko Asleep in bed. He was mumbling about wanting to come out and listen to your song, even though he can barely stand. It took me quite some time to finally put him to sleep. NEKO#ΦωΦ Ha? Stupid daddy, he's just talking the big talk~ He doesn't understand NEKO's music... Kenta Big sister's music is the best! NEKO#ΦωΦ You little brat only likes PAFF's songs, don't ya? Kenta That's not true~ Big sister's songs are great too! NEKO#ΦωΦ ... Very well! Then big sister shall teach you how to dance! Here, grab my hand and match the beat! One-two-three-four! Kenta Big sister, too, too fast! Waaa! WAAAAAA! Yukiko Be careful, NEKO. Don't hurt yourself... NEKO#ΦωΦ Sis Yukiko, you should join too! Linda-chan, turn up the volume! Christmas is a time of celebration after all! Ahahahaha! Image Linda Haha... Idiot, you're on the verge of bursting into tears, yet you're still trying to act strong. Linda ...... Linda Merry Christmas. Lost Audio_Asakura_702_10_13 NEKO#ΦωΦ All done~ Kenta, time for dinner. Yukiko Today's dishes look very successful. NEKO#ΦωΦ No kidding~ Sis Yukiko is getting more and more skilled by the day. You're so close to surpassing NEKO! Kouhei I'll get the rice. NEKO#ΦωΦ Hey! Kenta, big sister said time for dinner! Did you even hear me? Turn off the TV. Kenta I want to finish this! NEKO#ΦωΦ Huh? Isn't that show over? [*Music*] Kenta I want to finish hearing PAFF's ED! NEKO#ΦωΦ Ya little brat... Yukiko Well~ It doesn't hurt to eat dinner with the TV on sometimes. NEKO#ΦωΦ Muuu~ Sis Yukiko, you're going to spoil him like this. Kouhei I wonder who's the one who spoils him more. TV Good evening, everyone. This is the Evening News. NEKO#ΦωΦ Alright, it's finished. Get in your seat now. No tomatoes today, happy? Kenta YEAH! Yukiko Eh......? NEKO, did you make an extra serving again? Why is there so much food? Kouhei She's right. You seem to do that a lot these days. NEKO#ΦωΦ Ah... NEKO gets hungry in the middle of the night, so I figure the extra portion can serve as a late-night meal! Kouhei ... You better watch your weight. NEKO#ΦωΦ Ha!? NEKO is not fat at all, OK! I'm just not tall enough! Daddy, you don't get to talk! If you keep drinking beer, that beer belly is going to get more and more noticeable! Yukiko Hoho, she has a point. You should pay more attention to yourself too. Kouhei Ummm... TV The next news: The super idol PAFF, who went missing a while ago, is still yet to be found by the Administration Bureau. Because of this, some fans have begun to form voluntary search squads. As of now the scale of this search by the civilians is growing larger and larger. Multiple stores have begun to report this search on being a hindrance to their businesses... Yukiko It seems rare for Node 08 to have a person go missing for so long. It's so scary... Kouhei That's just because you've never heard about those who were never found. That simply can't be the case with PAFF. She's way too famous. Yukiko However, if she escapes to another Node... for example, somewhere like 03, it will be very difficult to find her. Kenta Is PAFF not coming back again...? NEKO#ΦωΦ ...... Kouhei NEKO, why are you so quiet today? Usually, whenever we see news about PAFF, don't you always badmouth her for like a minute? NEKO#ΦωΦ EH!? Eh... Ah, yeah, haha... Well, I guess it is pretty tough to be a superstar... Kouhei ... What is wrong with you today? NEKO#ΦωΦ Nothing! I'm just a bit exhausted from the supplementary classes at the Academy this afternoon. Teehee~ Kouhei You're graduating in two months. Keep at it. NEKO#ΦωΦ Yep. Kouhei Sidenote, these days, whenever you're not at home, there are noises coming from your room. You aren't raising something in secret again, are you? NEKO#ΦωΦ Eh!? N, no I did not! Kouhei NEKO, we respect you, that's why we won't check your room. To be honest, you have the freedom to have any pet, but please don't get cats anymore... Yukiko Sorry. I really couldn't handle cats... NEKO#ΦωΦ ... Of course I won't! Sis Yukiko is not having allergies as well, right? I really don't have anything? Kouhei ... If something happened, tell us. We will all help you out, get it? NEKO#ΦωΦ ..... I, I know that. What? Why are you saying this out of nowhere? Ahahaha... Switch [*Door Closes*] NEKO#ΦωΦ Whew~ Here, your dinner. PAFF Thank you... Is something wrong? NEKO#ΦωΦ They said that they heard noises from the room in the morning... PAFF Ah, I accidentally fell down this morning...... I'm so sorry! NEKO#ΦωΦ Come on~ Be careful, ok! NEKO feel like I can't cover this up anymore... PAFF I get it... sorry. Lost Audio_Asakura_702_11_01 Cam_Academy_701_11_06_1 Cam_Academy_107_11_06_2 Audio_Cafe_702_11_07_2 Audio_MB_702_11_10 Audio_St33_702_11_10 Audio_Velvet_702_11_12 Message_Linda_701_11_XX Cam_St136_695_11_13 Audio_NL_702_11_13 Audio_Evans_702_11_14 Cam_Evans_702_11_14 Cam_Evans_702_11_14 Audio_Cafe_702_11_15 Audio_Trans_08_702_11_20 Cam_Trans_08_702_11_20 Category:Cytus II Category:Cytus II Story Content Category:OS Logs